


The Ass of Vesuvia

by Life_of_Sin



Series: Pet Valerius [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_of_Sin/pseuds/Life_of_Sin
Summary: Lucio has always been a jealous lover. The problem with having two partners is the fear that they prefer each other over him. So he demands a service of his own where he can be reminded of how much you and Valerius want him.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana), Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana)/You, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Series: Pet Valerius [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001241
Kudos: 39





	The Ass of Vesuvia

"Consul, come with me, please, I'd like to discuss something with you." Valerius bit his lip as Lucio grabbed his elbow and pulled him aside, watching carefully for the other courtiers to pass before turning his silver eyes to his prey.

"What would this matter be, Lucio?" Valerius smirked as his tone remained dry, eyes roving over the chiselled creature that dragged him into the secluded hallway.

"You're so arrogant, Consul," Lucio growled as he dragged a finger down the Consul's cheek. "I think you know very well what I want with you," Valerius bit back a groan as Lucio pushed him against the wall and buried his head against his lover's neck. Lucio did elicit a whine as his teeth chewed at the soft skin.

"Will your witch be joining us?" He gasped and grunted as Lucio's head jerked away to study him.

"Oh, she was so right," He purred, tightening his alchemic hand around Valerius' neck. "You're only interested in her." The tightening pressure against the consul's throat caused a lump of panic to expand in his stomach.

"Would you like me to prove that I'm interested in you, too?" He asked weakly, watching Lucio's familiar smirk stretch across his lips. 

"No wonder you're Consul." He released Valerius and began down the hall, oblivious to the look on the man's face at the comment. But Valerius soon moved to follow Lucio, fingers gently probing his trachea to ensure there was no damage.

"Servant!" Lucio's voice echoed shamelessly against the tall ceilings and the poor servant in question visibly jumped under the assault. "Find the magician, send her to my room!" They nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, escaping the Count and his sour-faced Consul. 

"I thought you were having a jealous moment," He commented and Lucio turned his smirk back to the Consul.

"You won't be so certain with my cock buried in your ass." Valerius flushed bright red and a soft groan escaped his lips, a warm pool swelling in his bowels. "Mnm, it doesn't take much to fluster you, does it?" Valerius hated it when Lucio got him aroused while remaining arrogant. It was more vulnerable than he liked.

"How is one supposed to react when threatened with anal penetration?" He asked in the firmest voice he could muster.

"You always manage to take the beauty out of everything," Lucio groaned in reply, stopping to push the now-composed Consul back against a cool marble wall, his hands heavy and forceful, making Valerius' head knock gently against the surface. "Not even Jules referenced sex so callously. How can a creature of such delicate charm be so contrasting in their words?" Valerius stiffened as a hand ghosted along his shoulder, keeping him tight against the wall, as the other slid against his neck.

"I'm not a thespian. I'm a politician." He replied. "I avoid flowery words in favour of those which actually convey what I want." Lucio's chest pressed against his and the overwhelming scent of flowers and spices rushed through Valerius' senses, dazing him for a moment. "Yes, and it quite ruins your allure." The Count claimed, nudging his head up with a golden thumb.

"One expects a flower to smell sweet, not like a sour lemon." The disciplinary tone in his voice embarrassed Valerius, as much as he hated to admit it. A creature like Lucio would easily fall into a puddle of desperate moans when he and Valerius had first been together. And it wasn't very comfortable being reprimanded by an easily aroused creature for not being arousing.

"I apologise," He said thickly, forcing his eyes to meet Lucio's. "I shall work on my verbal abilities to keep you happy." Lucio smiled softly and leaned close to Valerius, eyes closing gently as his lips advanced towards his prey's. Valerius' breath hitched as he felt the velvety breath wash over him, a gentle gasp slipping from his mouth as their lips finally met, Lucio's soft and plump ones moulding against the Consul's mouth. He could feel Lucio's desire as the man lifted a leg to tentatively wrap around his own, intertwining them even more, suddenly a moan vibrated against his lips as he felt Lucio's member hardening against his own. He lurched as a hand wrapped around his buttock, grinding their clothed cocks against each other. The blood in the appendage was pounding, and each throb became more and more unbearable with his attempts to suppress the orgasm. Valerius had to break the kiss first, panting desperately as he felt Lucio's mouth immediately latch onto his neck.

"I will caress you with the most beautiful words imaginable, if you desire, my Count," He breathed against his lover's shoulder, eliciting a growl of approval. "As long as you don't make me ruin my clothes in the middle of a hallway," Lucio groaned and reluctantly pulled away, affection glimmering in his silver eyes as he cupped Valerius' cheek. 

"If you will compromise for me, my pet," Valerius shuddered at the nickname and melted into Lucio's touch. "Then I will grant you that promise," Valerius nodded and leaned in, stealing a brief kiss before the movement made his heightened senses rip a moan from his throat. "Come, I still want to ruin you." 

~

It was good that nobody else came across the pair, because the aggressive bulges in their trousers were impossible to miss, and they had well and truly abandoned their professional role together for the time being, now ensured their hands remained tightly linked together to keep each other close. Valerius didn't even reach the bed before Lucio began ripping his garments from him, before he could entirely process what had happened he was pushed naked on the bed, his back against the plush blankets, his legs being pushed apart so Lucio could position between them, smirking lustily as his hands rested on Valerius' trembling inner thighs.

"Let's stretch you out, my pet," Lucio cooed, fingertips slipping across the sensitive skin where his thighs met his hips. "We may have some time before your mistress finishes with her books." Valerius shuddered as the golden hand snaked up his torso and rested against his lips. He opened his mouth and felt the cool digits slide along his tongue. Lucio thrusted his fingers in and out of Valerius' mouth, letting his eyes close in bliss as he listened to the stilted moans that were ripped from his pet's lips. He eventually pulled his sufficiently wet fingers from Valerius' tongue and the man grunted as his head tilted to follow the disappearing presence. Lucio licked his own finger to taste Valerius before resting his thumb along the pet's taint to balance his hand.

"Oh, Lucio, please no!" Valerius whined. "Not the golden hand!" Lucio chuckled gently at the creature's pleading and quieted him with a quick kiss beside his nipple. "It's too rough, Lucio, please," 

"You'd rather have my golden fingers writhing inside you than wrapped around your cock," He argued, watching Valerius' reaction as his index finger gently probed the tight ring of muscle that was fluttering at the touch.

"I-I thought...I thought you wanted me to cum on your cock," He gasped and winced as the digit squeezed past his sphincter to rest in the tunnel, waiting as it felt the inner muscles spasming around it.

"I want you to bounce on my cock with your dick slapping against my stomach, until you get just as hard as I do." Lucio grinned, gently wiggling his finger to begin loosening the creature up. "I want to feel your flaccid prick clap against my skin until you get hard again from my stimulation alone, and then I won't let you stop until you spill all over me." Valerius moaned as his already stiff cock bobbed weakly in the air, throbbing violently with the prospect of orgasm.

"Where does...oh, where is my-my mistress in...this?" Valerius' stammering was an unfamiliar sight, and Lucio looked down to see his slender fingers twisting in his immaculate hair.

"My lover," He replied, being sure to emphasise his possession of you. "Gives you plenty of attention. She's grown quite fond of our pet," Valerius shivered again, causing his inner walls to tighten around Lucio's finger.

"Shall I try another one, yet?" He asked, sliding his index almost out of Valerius, and the retreating tension was hellish against Valerius' desire. Lucio watched for a moment as his ability to even suck a breath into his collapsed stomach seemed too much for the man. 

"Oh, it's too rough! Lucio, please!" He whimpered as his chest finally expanded, hands dragging over his face so he could shove the fingers of one of his hands into his mouth, to stimulate some sort of presence.

"Just hold out, my pet," Lucio soothed, gently prodding at the hold with the next finger. "Once you're all stretched out, imagine my smooth cock sliding into it, completely uninterrupted, filling you entirely to the brim and massaging your beautiful prostate." Valerius' moan echoed in their room, his body trembling with the promise of being satisfied with Lucio. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Another yelp exploded from Valerius as Lucio's other hand wrapped around his cock. Lucio's movements were painfully slow as he watched his pet desperately fighting the urge to writhe desperately under the conflicting senses rolling over him. Valerius was certainly a sight when he was like this, the Consul could have been an artist's muse, the way his muscles stiffened and his muscled limbs locked perfectly into whatever position would be best for what he needed.

"Your face right now is orgasmic!" Valerius gasped, breaking Lucio's focus. "Your eyebrows all furrowed in...con-concentration, your mouth open as you gasp for a-ir, your beautiful hair falling over your face, it's-it's incredible!" The Count bit his lip as he grinned down at his concubine, and thrust particularly hard.

"And you, my dear Consul," He breathed, relishing the sound that was ripped from Valerius. "Flushed and panting beneath me, your impeccable locks all mussed as you buck against the bed in a vain attempt to garner more pleasure from my actions. Mnm, seeing you like this I don't really want to ever let you leave. I'll give you a pretty red collar, you can sleep with Mercedes and Melchior, I won't let you wear any clothes so you're always ready for us to take, turn you into a true pet." Valerius let out a pathetic whine as the prospect occurred to him, to be a permanent slave for his masters.

"What of my hair?" He whined, trying to either distract or focus on the fantasy. Fingers rolling one of his nipples between them.

"Oh, I'll make sure you are groomed just as perfectly as my babies are," Lucio promised, running his thumb over the head of Valerius' cock, grinning at the moan. "You can sit at my love's feet whenever she decides to sup outside, begging for morsels so she can hand-feed you her delicacies. I'll let you curl up beside me while I work, earning attention when you rest your pointed chin on my knee and beg me with your gorgeous molten gold eyes. Wouldn't you adore that?" Valerius whined in reply, letting out a yelp as he came, the sticky substance spurting from his cock as it splattered across Lucio's chest in webs.

"What a fucking intoxicating display!" Lucio's head twisted and he grinned as he met your eyes. Valerius jumped when he heard your voice and whimpered as the fingers inserted inside him shifted around his muscles.

"How much did you come to witness, my darling?" Lucio asked as he pushed further into Valerius, smirking as they heard their pet's moan. 

"Enough for your fantasies about promoting our darling to full-time pet," You grin, moving over to your lover and sliding your hands over his shoulders. "I quite like the idea of this full-time pet thing," Lucio groaned weakly as you pressed your chest against his back, looking at Valerius' place under you both. "Moaning for attention, wriggling in-between us while we cuddle, lapping at our fingers for a taste of scraps." You grin as both Lucio and Valerius let out a moan and watch Lucio's cock straighten against his stomach. 

"Now why have I been dragged away from work into this luxurious display?"

"You were right, my love," Lucio pouted, resting his head against your crown. "He really does prefer your touch over mine!" Valerius' moan drowned out Lucio's words as his fingers curled inside the Consul. "My poor pride has been so badly bruised I could only think of one way to heal it!" You chuckle at his pathetic act and press a kiss to his shoulder.

"Worship from both your lovers to prove how important you are to us?" You ask and he turns a smile to you, leaning in for a kiss against your lips. 

"You know me so well, goddess." He moans and your eye is drawn to Valerius as you notice him wriggle desperately, you realise why when both of Lucio's hands rest on your hips and pull you into his chest. 

"I assume you've been loosening up our pet while you waited for me," You say, glancing at the needy face of Valerius beneath you both. "So what's my role?" Lucio growled softly as his lips ravaged your skin.

"The most amazing pleasure I could ever feel is pleasuring you, my flower," You raise an eyebrow to him as his hands pull you closer. "I want to feel you squirm as I eat you out, your thighs suffocating me as I bring you to orgasm alongside myself, I want you." You couldn't suppress the soft groan as the thought occurred to you, too and let him slip his lips against yours, relishing the moan he let out as he tasted your tongue again.

"Oh, my love," He comments, pulling away and stroking your jaw with his knuckles. "Have you not eaten today?" The care in his voice was intoxicating, and you didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. 

"Of course I have," You smile, taking his hand and kissing the same fingers that stroked your skin. "Julian and I had lunch a few hours ago." Lucio hissed softly and pulled his hand away, pulling you flush against him once again and tilting your chin up in domination.

"Liar." He whispered, brushing your cheek with his nose. "I can taste the tea on your lips. Sweet, and creamy, and strong. Lunch can't be a drink, my silly mage." He kissed along your neck and threaded his fingers through your hair. "If I weren't so desperate, I would stop us now to make you eat. But I am, so I'll just have to make it a part of after-care." You snort softly and move away to meet his eye. 

"We aren't doing anything kinky, my dear," You comment, cupping his jaw. "We won't need aftercare." He burst into laughter and grabbed your waist, dipping you softly as he kissed you. 

"I will be lying immobile, with your gorgeous ass keeping me from breathing, and our excited puppy milking my cock. It will be pure torture!" His hand kneaded your bum and you bit your lip in anticipation, imagining his tongue sucking up your juices needily as you watch Valerius moaning and whining for release. You often wondered if he was always so vocal during intercourse, and if he was, how you hadn't heard him before.

"So, we'll need to look after you once this is over?" You tease, steadying yourself as you stand straight. 

"I'm in a very delicate mood," Lucio smirked. "I don't think I have the energy to be completely ravaged. Despite needing it so horribly." You scoff and press a kiss to his neck, hand reaching out to rest on Valerius' exposed inner-thigh. The moan reminded Lucio of the second part of his plan and he pulled away, turning to look at him.

"I'll get ready," You suggest, moving back to take off your layers. "You two, kiss, I like seeing you make-out." Lucio turned a predator's smirk to Valerius and climbed eagerly atop him. The room soon echoed with the sweet moans of your two lovers distracting themselves, you watched them for a long moment once you were ready, hands hovering over your own skin.

"Lucio," They paused as your breathless voice interrupted the groans of approval and you moved quickly to the bed. "Get into your positions, now." Lucio grinned as he met your eye, moving to lie along his spine on the bed, Valerius released a soft whine when he saw you frantically climbing onto the bed, fully indecent. 

"I love seeing you excited," He commented, straddling Lucio's hips as you knelt by the Count's head.

"Let me see him sink onto me," Lucio asked, looking up at you. "I had a plan, I want to watch his soft cock slap on my stomach as his face contorts into such beautiful pain before he gets hard." You take one of his hands and raise your eyebrows inquisitively. 

"You think you can get me off quick enough to sync it?" You ask and giggle at his incredulous look.

"You shut your blasphemous mouth and watch me!" He threatened and looked to Valerius. "Go ahead, my pet," Valerius flushed as he sat up on his knees and took Lucio's stony cock in his fingertips, you both watched in intoxication the head was balanced against Valerius' recently stretched hole, Lucio could feel it shuddering against the sensation, without even being inside it. The head disappeared like a magic trick, the heavy moans released by the men only lubricating you further.

It was a long moment before Valerius rested wholly against Lucio's skin, whining softly as pleasure barely outweighed pain. There was not movement for a long time, except for heavy, anticipative breaths, waiting for the prologue to be over and for the real show to begin. Then in a flash of movement, Valerius lifted himself along the length of Lucio and fell back down, groaning as he felt his own cock being dragged down by gravity, soon an unrelenting rhythm began, the Consul spurred on by an unimaginable desire. The moment his cock hardened you took your place on Lucio. His hot breath made your pussy clench tightly and only his tongue running along it lovingly allowed you to relax it. 

You couldn't help but aide Lucio, humping his mouth carefully, moaning as his tongue expertly massaged your clit, rolling it between his teeth and sucking it as his fingers entwined with yours. You leaned forward and caught Valerius' mouth, you both managed to match each other's rhythm, ensuring your lips never disconnected. Every time Valerius felt Lucio buried entirely inside him he knew you were also entirely taken by the writhing creature beneath you. Valerius tasted like wine and blood. You knew he had been chewing the inside of his lip again during his meetings, while Lucio chastised you for not eating, he would chastise Valerius for this habit. 

You whimper as Lucio's teeth grip too tightly and instinctively pull away. Valerius' golden pools instantly stared into your own eyes, dazed with desire but furrowed with worry, and you could see his lips still pouted from the kiss, only drawing you back in once again. Lucio righted his technique and pleasure was soon rolling through you like waves, Valerius' lips on yours helping you reach your desperate climax sooner, the shocks running through your nerves, pulsing against Lucio's face. It took another minute before you were able to take back control and fall back, shifting immediately to avoid pulling the Count's hair as you slid back against the cool headboard. 

Lucio's angular face was slick with your arousal and flushed with pleasure, his eyes looked up at you with so much love that you couldn't stop yourself from bending down, spine curving painfully in order to kiss him, your tongue pushing past his lips and sucking him in. He had to pull away, despite how much he craved your kiss, as his heart demanded more air than he could suck through his nose. 

"I love you!" He gasps, moaning as your fingers push through his hair and Valerius slams against his cock again. You shifted him to rest his head against your pelvis, legs laying over his arms to stop him from forcing Valerius to go faster. 

"How close are you, my love?" You breathe and he gasps, screwing his eyes shut before forcing them open to look at you again.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll only be moments!" He promised and you felt your lips twitch into a smile.

"Come on, my dear," You say to Valerius. "Get him to cum within the minute and once he's fallen asleep you can have me." That bargain drove both men closer to the edge, Valerius felt his hole squeezing, wanting to suck the cum straight from Lucio's balls. It took moments for Lucio's breathing to hitch and a high yelp escape his throat. You could tell from the way Valerius bit his lip and Lucio slumped that he had orgasmed within Valerius, and turned your gaze to him, eager to watch him plow himself to his own orgasm.

"Do it," You gasp, staring him in the eye. "Spurt your seed all over the both of us." He whined under your dominating tone and pulled himself up once again. You watched, hypnotised, as the action pumped the sperm deeper inside him, forcing the remains to squelch out of him, only heightening his moans. You felt Lucio bite his lip approvingly at the sight and his free hand rested on your pet's thigh.

"I don't want to have to help you," He growled softly. "You want to prove you want me? Prove that all you need to get off is my thick, hard cock stretching your ass apart like a hair tie." Valerius let out a violent whine, his humping becoming more deliberate, movements heavier, a slight roll to his hips thrusting his blood-flushed cock towards you. Then it happened, he was so hard that his bobbing cock was flush against his stomach, and you watched with Lucio as Valerius finally came, his sperm shooting up his own chest, splattering his lower jaw and drooling down his length as he slammed as deep onto Lucio as he physically could, making them both whimper.

"Oh, oh I feel adored." Was all Lucio could gasp out before Valerius fell against his cheek, claiming the kisses he had missed out on while in his subordinate position as your faithful slut.

"Thank the Gods," You sigh, shifting around the embracing couple to slump beside them. "If you weren't after all that then I don't know how our pet and I are supposed to satisfy you." Valerius broke the kiss to turn to you, pressing his thankful lips to yours.

"As long as I can satisfy you," He breathed against your mouth, smirking at Lucio scoffed indignantly.

"Rude! Have you forgotten why we're here already?" You both smiled at him and moved to kiss him, Valerius against his lips and you against his cheek. You felt Valerius slump against you, having slid off Lucio, and wrapped your hands around his shoulders. 

"As long as you and I can torment our arrogant lover, I'll be happy," You reply, squeezing softly as you grin at Lucio.

"I don't appreciate being the butt of your jokes," He grumbled, rolling away from you with the intention of getting up.

"I do appreciate your butt, though," You comment, reaching out to smack it best you can despite the distance, he looked at you with mock-horror as he stood up, ignoring the way you and Valerius began chuckling. 

"Well, of course you do! This is the butt of Vesuvia!" As he went to grab a robe Valerius turned a mischievous look to you and leant up, so his next words wouldn't be heard by the sensitive creature. 

"We have long claimed that Lucio is the ass of Vesuvia," You explode into laughter as Lucio returns, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at your amusement and placing his hands on his hips. 

"You wouldn't happen to be laughing at my expense, would you?" He asked and you snorted violently in an attempt to suppress your giggles.

"Nope!" You squeak unconvincingly, curling around Valerius as your body spasms. "Not at all!" Lucio knew definitively by then and huffed as he made his way to the door, opening it and barking an order before slamming it shut again.

"If you're telling the truth," He began, moving back towards the bed. "Then in mere moments we will have refreshments, if not, then karma refused to let a servant be within earshot because you don't deserve sustenance!" Your laughter finally dies down as he climbs back onto the bed, curling over both you and Valerius, pressing a soft kiss to both your lips. 

"How are you feeling, pet?" You ask, stroking Valerius' cheek. 

"Perfectly fine," He responds, smiling to you. "My kind master prepared me beforehand," Lucio growls huskily and leans down to kiss him. 

"He must care about you a lot, then," He commented and you watch as Valerius' face contorts into complete adoration. "Maybe he'll go get a cream to rub on your abused little hole, we wouldn't want you to be in any pain." Valerius moans softly and reaches for Lucio as he pushes himself off you both.

"No, I'm fine, really Lucio," He insists, being silenced by your lips on his neck.

"Hush, pet," You coo, fingers sliding into his hair. "Cuddle with me a while," He eagerly forgot about chasing after Lucio to curl into your embrace, legs tangling as you lay over him, chest pressed against his and head nuzzling his neck. "You smell delightful, Consul," You murmur, letting your lips graze his skin as he shudders beneath you.

"I doubt it after that whole exercise." He commented in as dry a voice as he can muster. "I'm sure I smell of sweat and desperation."

"Always so cruel to yourself," You frown, lifting your head to look at him, tilting his chin to look at you. "You smell of fine wine and antiques, and soft spices from Lucio's soap. You suit the smell of nutmeg in your hair, and cardamom on your skin. I wouldn't say you smell of desperation, but of desire and satisfaction. It's very endearing," He flushed as your lips brushed his own and grumbled softly.

"You're such a flirt, magician," He managed to force through his tight throat, pressing his lips to your cheek. "Be careful, I may grow arrogant." You chuckle softly as you hear Lucio return and slide weakly so your pelvis rested on the bed once again.

"Spread your legs." Lucio demanded and Valerius whined under you.

"Don't tease him, my love," You smile to Lucio and he grins at you in reply. 

"I'm not, I need access to him in order to soothe his breached ass." He defends, dipping his fingers into the small pot of cream Julian had provided for you recently. "But, I may have suggested it in a rather exciting way." He added tightly as Valerius obliged and opened himself up for Lucio to see in his full glory. A weak moan slipped from Valerius as the cool ointment was rubbed into his hot skin, you could see his cock twitch threateningly and kissed him.

"It's entirely unfair that everything you do is so enamouring," You whisper against his skin and he snorts. 

"You're such a liar." He scoffed and you pressed your lips to his jaw. 

"Shut up and take the compliment, you stupid boy." You sigh and grin as you watch a blush spread up his cheeks. "Lying there like a gorgeous statue, trying to pretend that you aren't such a beauty." Lucio chuckled from his place at Valerius' legs and kissed your hip. 

"You aren't much worse, my love," He said and you smile down at him, reclining against Valerius' shoulder. "Now, I want both of my statues to lay there like the art they are, I'm going to see where that servant is," You chuckle in defeat and snuggle against Valerius, relaxing on the soft pillows. 

"Are your artworks allowed to get under the blankets?" Valerius asks, following Lucio with his eyes.

"If you must." He sighs in reply, pouring a glass of water for himself from the gilded pitcher that sat on a small table by the wall. "I prefer it when you're on display, but I suppose not everyone should be allowed to see you as such." You squirm your feet under the sheets and manoeuvre Valerius beneath them with you, sighing in satisfaction as you feel the cool covers brush against your breasts.

"Can I do anything for you, my darling?" Valerius asked, running his thumb along your jaw, he had angled himself to lean over you, the tip of his messy plait resting against your shoulder.

"Kiss me and tell me I'm pretty," You tease, grinning up at him, his soft smile doesn't flinch as he lowers his lips to yours and complies with your request. 

"I will adore you until my final breath, my mistress," He whispers against your lips and brushes a messy lock of hair from your eyes. "I will serve my masters well."


End file.
